


【源藏】漫长告别

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 35岁的源氏在一次任务意外中，灵魂回到了过去，困在了被半藏杀死的那一天里。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 11





	【源藏】漫长告别

I shall die again and again to know that life is inexhaustible.我将一次又一次地死去，以确信生命的漫无穷尽。

*

源氏醒来的时候，是一个将近黎明的时刻。

他记得自己本应该在努巴尼的市区执行任务，护送一批反抗军的物资前往目标地点。日复一日在枪林弹雨中穿行战斗的日子已经过了不少年头了，这一次的任务也没有什么特别之处。他的崭新躯体凝聚着世界最顶尖的科技成果，拥有万无一失的精密计算能力，与源氏过人的忍术天赋想结合，成为了一件所向披靡的杀戮武器。

可他却失手了。

一个出人意料的陷阱在悬崖边引爆了，巨大的冲击力将他源氏从高处撼落，他看到自己身上炸裂开的金属机甲碎片散落在空中，警报声在源氏的耳边响起，眼前的绿色的目镜投屏变成了一片破碎的猩红，但他却无能为力，甚至松开了手中紧握的龙一文字。

他的身体如此沉重，让他想起了遥远的死亡。  
十几年前在半藏刀下奄奄一息时，他体内奔腾的热血都从他胸口的空洞奔泄而出，一如他此刻仿生躯干上破碎的零件四散剥落一样，裸露出他人造的骨骼和肌肉，以及他行将就木的灵魂。

柔软厚实的白色被褥盖在源氏的身上，他伸手掀开被子，坐起了身，从混乱的记忆中抽身。他的视觉渐渐习惯了黑夜的弱光，勉强能看清周遭的环境，浓重的夜色蓝得发黑，浸在门外的樟子纸上，形成一个温暖昏暗的封闭空间。庭中的石灯笼仍燃着火，昏黄的光晕在室内的竹榻上照出源氏孑孓的身影。  
源氏低头睁大了双眼，看了看自己的双手——那是一双覆着薄茧，骨节宽大，厚实修长的人类手掌，上面的掌纹如树木的根须蔓延展开，曾有疼爱他的长老握着他的掌心说这是长命百岁的福德象征。他又挽起了襦袢的小袖，然后看到了早已不属于自己的四肢。  
他握紧了拳，又松开成掌，看着自己胳膊上的青筋与筋骨随着动作起伏，这都是如此的陌生和不可思议，以至于不实感带来的怀疑与恐惧浸没了他的心头。

房间的布置与他当年在岛田城中居住的府邸一模一样，连茶案与屏风的位置都是按他喜好摆放的。源氏站起身拉开了障子门，松木的门框摸上去有种熟悉的温润触感，像一位沉默的长者迎接他的归来。而门外是他再熟悉不过的庭院光景，漫天大雪为园中的龙柏黄杨都披上了一层银衣，处处都被枯山水的白沙汪洋所淹没。洗手钵中积满了白雪，再听不到那竹管拍石的脆响了。  
这场不知从什么时候开始的雪，收纳了万物的声响。纵使四遭天地辽阔，却一片寂静无声。他花了将近三十分钟的时间确定了自己并非身处于梦境之中，仓促的冬风刮过他裸露在外却完好无损的肌肤上，像是柔软的鞭打一样带来微弱的疼痛。

微小的雪絮打着旋，被风吹落在源氏绿色的碎发上，他没带护额，刘海搭在前额上少了些次子的桀骜不驯，多了几分未长成的少年柔情。源氏拍落了发上快融成水的雪，转身走回屋中看了看日历，借着弱光他看清了泛黄纸面上的红色数字。

他回到了那一天。  
在下个黎明来临前，半藏便会手刃他。

这段记忆过于久远，几乎都成了一段程序化的故事片段，物是人非的变迁使得三十五岁的源氏已经可以置身事外，冷静沉着地将他们一一过目。  
源氏与半藏的交恶不是一朝一夕的爆发，也并非日久天长的积怨。奇怪的是，他们日复一日地重复着互不相让的僵持局面，然后在一个毫无征兆的时刻走向了毁灭——也就是今天。而源氏所能做的只有不干扰时间线的进程，按照悲剧的台本重演过去发生的一切，就像刀下无数次死去的麦克白，连自己身首分离的画面都铭记于心，但他依旧只能声情并茂地念出命中注定的词句，迎接无可避免的死亡。  
他努力地回忆属于自己的戏份，这时的他还年轻气盛，活在一片黑与白之间的混沌中，其中一半沉没在黑暗无光的偏执中，在家权之征中与半藏针锋相对，另一半的他则活在明亮白昼的美梦中，渴望着爱与自由，海誓山盟与缠绵情事。

壁钟的钟摆不停晃动着，时针终于对齐了六点的刻度，发出了一声短促的咔哒声。门外准时地响起了谨慎的敲门声，源氏已经换好了衣服，最外层穿了件墨绿的纹付羽织，今日中午有一场组内的聚餐，所以他选了身颇为隆重的着装。源氏拉开门扉，看到了规规矩矩跪坐着的水野。

“二少主。”  
源氏没张嘴，嗓子里沉闷的“嗯”了声。水野是岛田家的寄子，也是源氏的耳目与臂膀之一。他得了应允，就站起身小声地与源氏交谈：“村濑组和北口组已经收下了盟丕，京都到绫部的几个贷元也都换成了我们的人。”  
水野低着头说完了话，虽然没有抬头面对源氏，但他语气中的雀跃和欣喜都让人听得一清二楚。源氏将手放在袖笼中，思索着曾经刚成年的自己是否也为此而沾沾自喜。

至此为止，他和半藏所掌握的势力已是平分秋色，准确来说，是他从半藏手中抢来了半壁家业。  
他拢着袖子，踱步走出房间，水野看着二少主一副波澜不惊的反常模样，担心起是不是自己说错了什么话。他不敢再多言语，只跟在源氏身后走上了回廊。中庭也积着雪，漫天的白絮纷落而下，源氏像是感觉到什么似的抬起头，逆着风霜回望，看到了不远处从庙阁中走出来的半藏。

白发苍苍的长者在台阶上低下头，俯首在半藏的耳边说着话。半藏的青年模样从他模糊不清的记忆中脱胎换骨，随风扬起的乌发，微红的鼻尖，无时无刻不深蹙着的眉，都重新成为了清晰鲜活的景象。  
半藏的脸上鲜少有笑，现在展露出的凝重也多半是得到了源氏相关的消息。源氏并不想引起半藏的注意，他呼出一口白色的雾气，回过头继续前行。

中午的用餐地点定在了大名庭中的主堂里，回字型的长桌尽头并排坐着岛田家的长子与次子，两侧则按家臣寄亲的辈分顺位入座。堂中的装潢都是大名身前定下的样式，古朴又不失大气，众人安静地用着餐，不时有人汇报事宜请求半藏的决议。  
大名去世后，未留下只字片语，岛田家一时半会也难以定下下代家主的人选，两位继承人的明争暗斗愈演愈烈，使得继承的仪式陷入了僵局之中。

源氏坐在半藏的身边，与他咫尺相隔，嗅着半藏身上黑方的白檀香气，听着半藏间隔良久的低沉回答。他们肩并肩地坐着，衣物的下摆都重叠在一起，却偏偏像隔着一片茫茫雪原。  
他用木筷将碟中的真鲷兜煮碾开，露出粉白色的肉，让他想起无数个夜晚，他将兄长层层的衣服脱下，所露出的富有光泽与弹性的健壮肉体。可无论他如何一遍遍与半藏缠绵，始终都只落得了一个貌合神离的下场。

即便是过了数十年，源氏仍然不能窥得半藏当年心中所思所想。

周遭人的言语都没能入得了源氏的耳，他的余光全神贯注地落在半藏的身上，看着他撩起重重大袖，露出骨节宽实的手腕，那上面露出了部分蓝黄交错的纹身，他将筷子放在碗碟上，不威自怒地开口：“是谁让你们把绫部到京都区域的贷元都换了？”  
源氏以为自己早已经没有了意气用事的冲动，但他此刻却好像灵魂也返老还童似的热血沸腾，他想握住半藏微微发颤的手腕，带他远走高飞，逃离这个是非之地。

但他的理智还是阻止了他。  
他不能这么做，他没有权利改变时间线，给无关的人带去灾祸。

他必须说出自己曾经说过的话：“我。”  
所有人的目光都聚集在了他的身上。

“督查不利，私吞利润，我想替兄者分分忧，就把他们都处理了。”  
“换下来的人呢？”  
“杀了。”

堂中鸦雀无声，连人动筷子的声响都停了下来，只有源氏镇定自若地夹起一块鱼肉送进了嘴里。半藏没有勃然大怒，也没有继续追问，在沉默了片刻后选择了另外一个问题：“古川去哪儿了？”  
古川是岛田家的寄亲，也是半藏手下举足轻重的亲信，大名还在世的时候便对半藏青睐有加，而他的下落，源氏是再清楚不过了。  
就在昨天，他亲自带人暗杀了古川，他的尸首现在应该在荒凉的万丈崖壁之下和浸了雪的波涛浪花作伴。

源氏不愿看半藏的表情，他盯着杯中清酒浮着的樱瓣，端起它呷了一口。

在用餐结束后，源氏按部就班地与半藏交谈，告诉他凌晨时分在岛田城不远的海滨山崖相见，他像置身事外一样冷静，为自己下了一份死亡裁决书，这令他心中升起一股诙谐又可悲的感觉。  
源氏不太能回忆起从前的自己是以如何的神情语调，自作聪明地与兄长进行这场谈判的，他努力地尝试着，但半藏却只是平静地与他对视，简短地应允了他，甚至在外人的眼里有几分逆来顺受。  
但源氏知道，半藏就是拥有那份魄力与偏执，能将他斩于刀下，纵使心怀不舍与深情。半藏只是滔天浪涛中的沧海一粟，他的信仰，他的使命，他与生俱来的本性都推怂着他，驱使他去苦苦追逐，但终将深受其害。  
然后源氏又重新经历了记忆中的风雪交加。临近子夜之时，源氏来到了城外一二丁外的傍海高崖边，辽阔的雪夜像一副展开的灰色画卷，远山是墨色渐浓的底纹，柔软的积雪被他踩在脚下，源氏将落在掌心的雪抹开，细微的凉意很快便褪去，他已经失去如此鲜明的知觉很久了。

他另一只手握着龙一文字，不过源氏知道，这把刀今晚没有机会出鞘了。  
如约而至的半藏从小径的尽头走来，两旁萧瑟的枯树光秃凋敝，如同为他践行的鬼魂，毕恭毕敬地站立成列，居高临下地见证着他们的决裂。  
半藏提着已经出鞘的太刀，大雪衬得那张脸比平日更加苍白，浓黑的双目中空无一物，像两颗满是刮痕，面目全非的曜石，他身上深蓝的羽织被狂风鼓吹得猎猎作响，像是翻腾的浪潮。

兄长站在他的面前，薄唇翕动着说了些什么，源氏倒是没有太过在意。  
毕竟那些对白他早就都烂熟于心，甚至都可以脱口而出，他能期待的只有接下来一场无可避免的决斗。半藏竖起了寒光毕露的刀锋，梗在他们之间，他对源氏说的最后一句话是：“做个了断吧，源氏。”

风雪势头越来越猛，将半藏半束的黑发吹散，他压低了眉，眼窝中盛着昏暗的阴影，破碎的雪吹打在他的脸上，在他紧抿着的唇缝间晕成冰凉的水。  
天地苍茫，海平线下压着深蓝发黑的浪涛，乌黑厚重的积云被堵在半藏的身后，海鸥的鸣叫从远处传来。

源氏看着面前半藏巍然不动的身影，莫名地被此时此刻的光景撼动了。  
他还记得青年时的自己是如何走火入魔般迷恋着毁灭与死亡，大名的逝世，家族的争斗，半藏的拒绝，一切都将他卷入更深的风暴中央，生离死别只带给他麻木和冷漠，他无法捉住爱的缰绳策马远走，便只能作茧自缚，将他和半藏一同困在坟墓中永不分离。

即便是现在，他依然感到一种强烈的宿命感，甚至令他想张开怀抱，迎接半藏的刀锋。然后如他所愿的，他挑衅半藏，激怒半藏，为仇与爱的天平添上了最后一块砝码。半藏的刀破开了他的胸膛，温热粘稠的血从刀刃剖开的创口疯狂地涌出，将源氏胸口的家纹浸成了深红色。

疼痛让源氏的意识逐渐模糊，他一面想着时间线回归正轨后他回去应该如何处理任务的善后，一面不停地呕出腥味浓重的血，无力地跪坐了下去。半藏愕然地看着他平静的目光落在远处，惊讶于他的毫无反抗挣扎，甚至没有怨愤不甘的发泄。  
半藏没有松开刀，随他一同单膝跪了下去。难得有这样端详半藏模样的机会，即便是大限将至，源氏也不愿意浪费一分一秒。堆满灰烬的天穹在离他远去，只有面前的兄长触手可及，他咬紧了牙，腮帮不住地颤抖，但他佯装出来的镇定与决绝已经破绽百出了。

源氏再度将目光聚焦在半藏的脸上，抬起颤抖的手，将鲜红的血与苍白的雪抹在了兄长冻得毫无血色的唇上。雪絮顺着半藏垂顺的黑发落下，覆在源氏的眼睫之上，源氏沉重地呼吸着，绞尽脑汁想着自己临终的话语。

但溢出的白色雾气仿佛笼住了他的喉头，让他难以说出只言片语。  
直到他的意识昏沉，眼神涣散，如期而至的死神为他合上双眸时，一个冰凉的，带着浓烈血腥气息的吻落在了他的唇上，源氏才想起。

他最后什么都没说。

*

源氏以为自己会回到自己本来存在的时间轴上，但是当他再度醒转时，却又是一个落着雪的黎明，日历上暗红的数字无声地讥笑着他的自作聪明，连前一页撕去的毛边都别无二致。而到了六点准，水野也又一次出现在障子门后，向他报告了消息。

他陷入了一个无休止的死亡循环，被困在了这一天之中。

源氏又花了些时间，用简单的手段确定了自己并不是身处于一场梦或是被药物或是什么科技手段进行了精神控制，他开始思索自己现在能做些什么。  
他对这个时间回环一无所知，甚至连自己的灵魂穿越回从前的缘由都不清楚。但是他仍然不能轻举妄动，篡改目前的历史进程，也就是等同于他必须谨慎地重蹈覆辙，一次次死去重启时间，以寻找循环的缺口。  
对于源氏来说，已知的事只有一件，那就是他的记忆是不会随着时间倒退或重启而消除的，但其他人看上去似乎都会失去所有记忆。

这是不可能的。  
他在和其他人的对话中提供少量的暗示，一般人都会在第二次交谈中将暗示默认为已知信息，在时间进行第三次循环时，源氏就可以运用这些信息去试探他们。

当他再度迎接雪夜中风尘仆仆的兄长时，仿佛在进行一场例行的仪式，他心中早不存有绝望，反倒是坦然磊落地死在了他的刀下。源氏垂下的头颅抵靠在半藏的颈窝中，半藏没有推开他，也没有拔出贯穿胞弟胸腔的太刀，一言不发地聆听着源氏垂死的粗重呼吸。  
源氏用最后的意识思考着这一次的诀别，他应该为半藏留下什么礼物，然后他选择了为兄长哼一首曲子。

那是一首鲜为人知的摇篮曲，也许只有他们两兄弟曾经从母亲口中听过，歌词并没有描述童话或是美梦，反而充斥着凄凉又婉转的生死与告别。  
当源氏哼完模糊的结尾音符，被四周无垠的雪原所吸纳后，他闭上了眼，松开了紧揪住半藏衣袖的手指，在上面留下了深色的褶皱。他再一次接受了半藏为他宣判死期的，轻盈又冰冷的吻。

这一次，还多了一滴温热的泪水。

*

在接下来无休止的循环中，源氏对身边所有得到过暗示的人进行了试探，几乎所有人都重复着自己的言行，无一例外。源氏也对这样的生活并没有感到太多的反感，他甚至享受于半藏一次又一次杀死他的过程，一次又一次落在他唇角冰凉的吻。

这给了他无数次窥见兄长真心的机会，毕竟在庞大沉重的死别当前，谁都无法再掩饰自己。  
刀锋搅碎了他的内脏，刃面在他的血肉中颤动，源氏能感受到半藏的动摇、痛苦、悲伤，以及深爱。然后他便一遍遍哼出那首曲子。  
半藏下刀的动作也一次比一次更加迟疑和艰难，源氏能清楚地察觉到半藏在他濒死时落下的吻越来越慌张，伴随着止不住的热泪一同砸在了他的脸上。

而在无数个同样的黎明时分，他们又会重逢于大雪漫天的庭院中，半藏深不见底的目光仿佛穿过无数个白昼与黑夜，穿过死亡与重生，与他遥遥相对。

被困在昨日的人，从来都不止他一个。

又一次的重生来临时，源氏已经记不清这是他第几次经历这一天了，他甚至都能在心中默念出庭中风声的韵律。这场大雪似乎永远也不会停歇，但这次他却没有选择在房间中等待着水野的到来，而是在晨光熹微的拂晓独自离开了房间。  
走廊上还未点灯，只有隔了两层纸扉的阑珊灯火勉强为源氏照出前路，他只穿着白袜，走在木板上悄无声息。尽头便是半藏议事的厅堂，源氏从侧面的廊道靠近，用一贯迅疾熟练的招式敲晕了门口的若从。他靠墙站在后门外，没有再进一步，只是屏息倾听着房间里的动静。

“分组的人现在都已经向二少主倒戈了，近期所有的生意也实际上都交给了水野手下的人在处理。”  
“等二少主笼络了大部分势力，一定会被推上家主的位置，这一天，想必少主也一定不想见到吧。”

年迈的几位家臣嘶哑低沉的声音交错传入半藏的耳中，他一直没有回答，也没有制止他们，即便源氏看不到他的脸色，也能够感觉到半藏的进退维谷。  
众人催促他，逼迫他，将刀斧塞进他手中，以尸骨累累为他铺陈权势的道路。源氏背对着门扉听着他们激烈的争辩，他看到了半藏被烛火照出的倒影落在地上。他的兄长肩膀宽阔，却在烛火下如有重负一样佝偻着，众人中的影子竟像是一具风烛残年的躯体。

“先把古川找回来。”  
半藏突兀地开口，打断了众人地争论不休。

“少主！”  
“各位请回吧。”

众人离开后，只剩下半藏一人独自坐在竹榻上，源氏微微侧过头，从障子门的罅隙中窥见了跪在案前的兄长。纸灯笼的光晕在他的脸颊上，他的脸庞一面隐秘在长发的黑暗中，另一面则磊落地笼罩在光芒中。

他搭在木桌上的手中，紧紧握着源氏从前送给他的金黄发带。  
源氏叹了口气，转过身迅速地离开了走廊，回到了自己的庭院中。他打发走了水野，一人坐在观月台前，望着早晨阴沉的天空，碎雪洒在他的肩上，寒风钻进他的衣襟中，深冬的寒意将他团团围住。  
他虽然回到了年少的模样，但历经沧桑的灵魂让他的眼中再也没有当初非黑即白的鲜明喜怒，源氏知道多年后的半藏仍旧以他为荣，愧疚却不悔当初的抉择。但他从未有这样的机会，如此清晰地一遍遍窥见当年兄长的心事，他成了一个将价值连城的宝石吞入腹中的盗贼，提心吊胆地躲在暗无天日的回忆中。

半藏不断权衡着所有选择，想尽力避免与他的交恶，可半藏终究只是一个不自量力的，追逐着白日西沉的旅人，无法赶上黑夜来临的步伐。

他们都不想离开。  
可他们都必须离开。

这一次雪夜的相会，源氏没有再覆车继轨。他站在凛风大作的雪崖上，身旁是一棵形单影只的高大毛榉树，上面仅剩的一些枝桠都被积雪压得深深俯首。月光从乌云的罅隙中倾泻出，点燃了落下的雪绒，它们泛着微光，漂泊在深色的海面上，落在走来的半藏身上。源氏逆着光，转过身看着一副如临大敌模样的半藏，他拉下了脖子上的绿色围巾，呼出一口热气，说出了一句令人意料不到的开场白。

“哥，你还记得那片稻田吗。”  
源氏头上已经染回黑色的碎发中夹杂着白色的雪莹，他转头望向山崖下的田坎，那上面的稻草人被海风吹倒在雪堆中，暴风将至，海鸥们都栖落在了这一带的田地上。  
他像是说出了一句与历史不符的，打乱时间线的咒语，这让半藏猝不及防，一时间惊愕得不知如何回答。源氏知道自己是在赌，企图用最不明智的举动去打破僵局。

“小时候我常常在这儿捉乌鸦，你课业繁忙，很少能来陪我，所以每当有机会和你待在一起的时候，到了傍晚我就会躲进后面的茅杉林里，等你来找我。”  
“就好像我拖延的时间够久，太阳就不会落下一样。”  
雪地反映着璀璨的光，映在半藏手中如镜的刀锋上，他垂着眼睑，收敛了起细长双眸中的情绪。

“半藏，我该回去了，你也应该继续前行了。”  
源氏走了两步，将雪踩出摧枯拉朽的声响，他和半藏隔得很近，只要偏过头就可以感受到兄长温热的鼻息。  
可半藏还是无动于衷，只拿着刀站在他跟前，化了的雪水将他的刘海粘在下颚上，他的眉目冷硬，刻出一副寡薄的模样，仿佛一樽等着一声令下便大开杀戒的修罗，拒绝任何的游说与劝诫。

雪无声地落下，半藏僵持了一会，漠然地开口：“为什么？”  
源氏伸出指头，捻去兄长发丝上的雪水，轻声说：“因为我从一开始的言行举止都不像二十岁的源氏，你知道我不是他，你和我一样，都拥有所有轮回中的记忆。”

“你越是表现得镇定自若，习以为常，就越是破绽百出。”  
向来擅长自欺欺人的半藏听到了源氏的坦白与揭穿，猛地将胞弟推搡摁倒在了雪地上，他一言不发，背对着月光的凶狠模样像是走火入魔的魑魅魍魉，倒握着太刀，准备将它刺入源氏的胸口。

不能再前功尽弃了，源氏想。

在无数次轮回中，他都敞开胸膛任由半藏将他杀死，唯独这次，他握住了半藏颤抖的手腕。被阻挠的半藏像一只恼羞成怒的独狼，他低沉地咆哮起来，因为剧烈的挣动，一头半长的黑发散了开来。源氏咬着牙和失控的兄长较劲，最后那把太刀在角力中插入了源氏耳旁的雪地中。  
源氏用手掌按住兄长的后脑勺，将他压向自己的唇，然后他用一个冰凉的吻驯服了怒不可遏的猛兽。半藏像是失去了所有的力气，松开了握住刀柄的手，伏在了源氏的胸膛上，揪住了弟弟深灰色的紧身衣物。他们口舌间灼热又温暖，却身处寒冬风雪中，连四肢都被冻得发僵。这个吻似乎漫长而没有尽头，天地间都冰冷无声，最终源氏还是离开了半藏的唇，他问道：“半藏，你为什么要留在这儿？”

“从我第一次杀了你的时候起，这一切就变成了无休无止的循环，也许只要我停手，这一切就可以结束。”  
“可是我办不到。”  
从源氏的角度，只能看到半藏深蹙的浓眉和高耸的鼻梁，以及艰难发声的唇，这番话换来了三十五岁的源氏一声叹息。

半藏不能让他活过今夜，他的命运与责任驱使他履行必然的杀戮。但他的真心与深情却又让他自私地把自己与源氏一同困在这个循环中，贪婪地期望着每次黎明到来时能再次见到死而复生的源氏。  
一种莫大的悲悯与爱意从源氏本来应该已经被剖开的胸口涌出，他搂住身上的兄长，像是怜爱地拥抱一只翅羽尽铩的鹰，月光又隐入云中，雪砸落在他们周围，像是埋葬亡人的抔抔黄土。

然后源氏剥开了兄长橙白相间的衣袍，露出他健壮结实又炙热的肉体，还有他臂膀上腾飞盘踞的竜。源氏冰凉的手顺着半藏的肋骨滑下，抚入他胯下的襦袢中，抽出了白色的兜裆布，然后半藏莹白的股间和毛发中的阴茎便展露在了他的面前。源氏的手指也是冰凉的，沾染着融化的雪水探进了兄长温热的股间，冰凉的触感使半藏比从前更敏感，他在凛风中微微颤抖着，或因为寒冷，或因为情欲。

但他与源氏相望的深邃眼眸中只剩下平静的绝望，仿佛循环往复的死亡才是他们一次次真正的合二为一，而这次结合则是永别。

当源氏的性器进入半藏体内时，半藏的肩上已经积了不少雪，他难耐地塌下腰来，那雪就簌簌地洒落在源氏的脸上。出人意料的，半藏低下头吻去那些雪，然后停在了源氏的唇边，无声地与他交换誓言般，交换了一个深吻。  
那一瞬间，源氏记忆中混沌模糊的少年时光又将他们包裹住，一切惨绝人寰的，纠缠不休的结局都在被月光焚烧成灰烬，从苍穹中飘落而下，枯槁的树木为他们立起碑文，海鸟念出他们沉重的墓志铭。  
他们在往日的墓场中交媾，半藏随着源氏猛烈的动作摇动着腰肢，抽插的水声却不及他如擂的心跳。他们的魂魄都在渴望相互撞击，好像只有这样才能生出燎原的生命之火，借以照亮他们身处的漫漫黑夜。  
高潮的来临为源氏带去了短暂的空白，他睁着眼，却看到了从前在杉树间狂奔的自己，夕阳缓慢而坚定地沉入黑色的海潮中，他咬着牙不停地追逐着风声，半藏的声音在他身后响起，他却不愿回头。

而现在半藏与他年少的模样重叠了。  
半藏与他的结合处浸出温热的体液，他的兄长坐起身，无声地喘出了一口气，海风吹动了半藏垂在两颊前的发丝，拂晓的日光从黑夜的海面中脱胎而出，从半藏身后照来，穿过他长发的缝隙，落在源氏眼前。

他们已经错过了重启循环的机会，现在半藏需要做的就是最后一次，真正的，杀死源氏。  
无可避免的离别已经不言而喻。整理好衣物的源氏也坐起身，他与半藏额头相抵，将出鞘的太刀放在了半藏的掌心中，轻声说：“哥哥，来吧。”

橘色的朝阳光辉映入源氏的眼底，明亮得惹人垂泪，半藏感觉到有液体夺眶而出，他从未如此失声痛哭，嘶吼过，源氏的衣襟被他攥在手中。身为岛田家长子的半藏拥有宁折不屈的高傲，从不曾露出如此难堪的模样，但他此刻却用近乎哀求的语气说：“我不能……”

“我会在未来等你。”  
源氏温柔而坚定地回答他，露出了一个纯粹的诚挚的笑容。

*

最后一次被半藏刺穿胸膛时，源氏轻轻地抱住了兄长宽阔的肩，他眼前金色的海面荡起了浪潮，雪已经停了，融雪的时刻总是格外的寒冷，或许也因为他的生命正在缓缓流逝。他断断续续地哼起熟悉的摇篮曲，拍了拍半藏剧颤的肩头，像是在安抚曾经也被绝望与悲怆侵蚀得千疮百孔的自己。

源氏并不后悔在这一天中耗费了这么多时光，也不再惧怕自己最后的选择会改变未来的世界线。至少他现在知道了，至始至终，半藏都深爱他，甚至不惜将自己困在死亡与杀戮的循环之中，也正是这份自私与偏执，让源氏甘之如饴。  
摇篮曲戛然而止，半藏猛地抬起头，已经了无生息的源氏安静地靠在他的肩头，有绿色的流萤从源氏身上腾起，被晨风吹散后在朝霞中升向天际。

他哽咽着，握紧了手中深绿色的围巾，在源氏冰凉的唇角烙下了最后一个吻。

*

遥远的海浪声隔着门窗此起彼伏地响起，源氏睁开了眼，看到了一片纯白的天花板，他转过头看向阳光的来处，半藏正背对着他站在落地窗前默读着一本书。在没有任务的日子里，半藏一向穿着样式传统的深色和服，今天他难得没有束起半长的黑发，遮挡住了灰白的鬓发，背影看上去像极了青年时的模样。

源氏刚坐起身发出动静，半藏就转过了身。

“我似乎把任务搞砸了。”  
“我和安娜替你善后了，也许你应该学会不要轻敌。”半藏开口的腔调和措辞一如既往的严厉。

源氏突然又有些不习惯自己半机械的身体，他摸了摸脸上触感柔软的交错伤痕，岔开话题道：“你在看什么书，哥哥？”  
被他突兀的问题问得满头雾水的半藏回答：“飞鸟集，128节。”

“我将一次又一次地死去，以确信生命的漫无穷尽。”  
源氏接下了他的话，并报以一个平静的微笑。

半藏因为震惊愣住了，似乎联想到了什么，他的目光变得复杂而深沉，长久地凝视着病床上的源氏。  
他听到了源氏哼起了阔别数十年的旋律，那是一首有关生死离别的摇篮曲，唤醒了那些岁月，在他记忆中寸草不生的土地中复苏，抽出嫩绿的枝条，盘曲成长为参天的树荫，然后他们的枝桠在云端并肩，根须在泥土中交握。

金色的海潮在源氏琥珀色的眼眸中荡起温柔的波涛，摇晃成半藏眼中含笑的泪光。


End file.
